Conventionally, there has been known a technique in which part of a connector assembly (connector) is inserted in an opening formed in a substrate to thereby reduce a protruding amount of the connector assembly from a mounting surface of the substrate (see PTL 1).
As shown in FIGS. 28 and 29, a connector assembly 1104 comprises one housing 1114, two contacts 1112, and two tabs 1204. Note that FIGS. 28 and 29 correspond to FIG. 5 in PTL 1 and FIG. 3 in PTL 1, respectively.
A rear end 1218 of the housing 1114 is formed with openings 1302. Further, upper slots 1502 are formed in a portion of the housing 1114 from the rear end 1218 to a side surface 1320. Further, lower slots 1510 extend in the side surface 1320 of the housing 1114 from a front end 1216 toward the rear end 1218 of the housing 1114. A terminal end of each lower slot 1510 forms a shelf portion 1512. Side surfaces 1212 and 1214 of the housing 1114, which are opposed to each other, are each formed with a protrusion 1210. The protrusion 1210 extends from the rear end 1218 of the housing 1114 to a substantially midpoint portion of the housing 1114 in a front-rear direction. The protrusion 1210 is formed with a slot (not shown). The slot extends in the front-rear direction of the housing 1114, and opens in a front end of the protrusion 1210.
Contacts 1112 each include an insertion portion 1500, a flat portion 1304, an inclined portion 1306, and a mounting portion 1308. The insertion portion 1500 is inserted into the housing 1114 through an associated one of the openings 1302. The flat portion 1304 is continuous to the insertion portion 1500, and is inserted in an associated one of the upper slots 1502. The inclined portion 1306 is continuous to the flat portion 1304. A surface of the inclined portion 1306, opposite from an inclined surface 1506, is formed with a holding barb 1508. The mounting portion 1308 is continuous to the inclined portion 1306. When the insertion portion 1500 is inserted in the associated opening 1302, the flat portion 1304 is inserted in the associated upper slot 1502, and the holding barb 1508 of the inclined portion 1306 is hooked on the shelf portion 1512. As a result, the contact 1112 is fixed to the housing 1114.
Tabs 1204 each include an insertion portion 1514, a mounting surface 1208, and a bent portion 1206. The insertion portion 1514 includes holding barbs 1516. The bent portion 1206 is provided between the insertion portion 1514 and the mounting surface 1208. When the insertion portion 1514 is inserted into the slot of an associated one of the protrusions 1210 of the housing 1114, the holding barbs 1516 are hooked on an inner surface of the slot. As a result, the tab 1204 is fixed to the housing 1114.
To mount the connector assembly 1104 on a circuit board 1118, first, the housing 1114 of the connector assembly 1104 is inserted into an opening 1116 of the circuit board 1118 from the front end 1216 thereof, the mounting portions 1308 of the contacts 1112 are placed on contact pads 1312 of the circuit board 1118, respectively, and the mounting surfaces 1208 of the tabs 1204 are placed on mounting pads 1314 of the circuit board 1118, respectively.
Then, the mounting portions 1308 of the contacts 1112 are soldered to the contact pads 1312, respectively, and the mounting portions 1208 of the tabs 1204 are soldered to the mounting pads 1314, respectively.
By the above-described operations, the connector assembly 1104 is mounted on the circuit board 1118.